A microwave hybrid integrated circuit is known, in which circuit a dielectric board having a topological metallization pattern on its face side and a shield grounding metallization on the back side thereof is secured on a metal base having a projection which is placed in the hole of the board and has a supporting pad in its upper portion, on which pad a semiconducter chip is placed. The ground contact is shaped as the rectangular portion of the base projection, the upper portion of the ground contact on the base projection and the face surface of the chip are coplanar with the face surface of the board. Chip bonding pads located on the side having the metal grounding projection are electrically connected, through said projection to the topological metallization pattern (cf. "Transistorized amplifier", No. M42213, 6III2030295T, Var. 2-89, TC2.030.1 50C, 1989).
The aforecited microwave hybrid integrated circuit is possessed of low electrical and weight-size characteristics, and also of a manufacturing complexity associated with a need to make precisely the projection on the base and the hole in the board.
Another microwave hybrid integrated circuit is known, in which circuit a dielectric board having a topological metallization pattern on its face side and a shield grounding metallization on the back side thereof is also secured on a metal base having a projection which is also placed in the hole of the board and has a supporting pad in its upper portion, om which pad a semiconducter chip is placed. The projection has two ground contacts shaped as metal parallelepipeds situated on two opposite chip sides and arranged in the same plane with the chip face surface and the board face surface. The transistor terminals (the source and drain ones) are situated on two opposite sides and are electrically connected to the board topological metallization pattern, while the transistor gates are interconnected and electrically connected to the ground contacts of the metal projection, which made it possible to reduce the terminal length and thereby to enhance the circuit characteristics, though inadequately ((cf. "Transistorized amplifier", No.M42213, 6III2030295 T, Var. 2-89, .LAMBDA.P434815.005C, 1989).
The above integrated circuit is possessed of low electrical and weight-size characteristics, and also of a manufacturing complexity associated with a need make the projection on the base and the hole in the board.